Mean girls of Gravity Falls
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: After the twin's parents take a job in Africa, they're allowed to stay in Gravity Falls for a year! In her new school, Mabel is shocked when Pacifica invites her into her crew. Siezing the oppurtunity, Candy, Grenda and Mabel plot to bring Pacifica's status down. But, as Mabel spends more time with Pacifica and her friends, she begins to become one of them. GF parody of Mean Girls.
1. First day at school

**Welcome fallers to my newest Gravity Falls fanfiction "Mean Girls of Gravity Falls" :) As you can probably tell this is going to be like a parody of the movie "Mean girls" however I will be changing quite a few things and adding stuff in to make it enjoyable even for those of you who haven't seen Mean Girls :) This fanfiction is also going out to Alex Hirsch as it is that awesome creators birthday today: 618 :D I LOVE YOU ALEX! :D**

* * *

_Honestly, I thought it would perfect when mom and dad told us their work and plans for us. How they had a huge business offer and promotion in South Africa that would last a year, and how we "sadly" couldn't come. When Dipper and my parents heard how much fun we were having in Gravity Falls they knew they could take the business offer guilt free, while Dipper and I stayed in Gravity Falls for a whole year! There was just one problem, Gravity Falls school..._

"Nervous, Mabel?" Dipper asks as the Pines twins ride in the back of their Great uncle's car.

"Pfft, as if! I'll make hundreds of friends!" Mabel light heartedly laughs.

"Yeah, that's a good attitude Mabel, but aren't you at least a little worried?" Dipper continues.

"Oh, Dipper." Mabel scoffs. "Always the worrisome and scared little brother."

"We're the same age! You'd better not say stuff like that to try embarrass me, Mabel. The first week of schools is _really_ important! First impressions, you know?" Dipper explains.

"Yeah, yeah." Mabel smiles.

"Alright kids, we're here." Stan pulls up around a corner from our school.

"Bye Grunkle Stan!" Mabel happily waves goodbye.

Mabel, further ahead than her brother, skips quickly up to the front of the school, before resuming her normal walking. As she enters the building she is greeted by the sight of her fellow students running, jumping, shouting, play-fighting and generally mucking around, as most teenagers do. Trying her best to find her way to her lesson, using directions Grenda sent her over text, Mabel is not looking where she is going and stumble head first into a garbage bin.

"Aaaaah! Help me!" Mabel screams, with a few coughs, before turning to a happier note. "Hey, someone threw away a packet of gummy koalas! This school is the best!"

* * *

Tardily stumbling into lesson, Mabel makes brief apologies to her teacher and sits in a seat which Candy and Grenda kindly saved for her. Finally getting to her lesson, Mabel listens to the tedious rambles of her Science teacher, but begins to slowly lose interest and stare of into the yonder outside the window next to her. Thin fog swept over the outside court as colourful leaves descended from tall trees. Leaves of red, orange, mauve, gold and amber falling like light rain. Mabel stared, getting lost in the scene.

"Hey, Mabel!" Grenda snapped her fingers, quickly grabbing the attention of her friend.

"Oh, sorry. Kind of lost my focus there." Mabel explained.

"That's ok, so what lesson have you got next?" Candy asks.

"Umm, Health class. It's in SH6, do you know where that is?" Mabel innocently asks.

Candy and Grenda mischievously smile at each other. "I think that is in the back building." Candy says to Grenda for conformation.

"Yeah it's in the back building. We'll take you there." Grenda tells Mabel.

"Cool." Mabel smiles. "Thanks."

* * *

The bell ending their current lesson rang and Candy, Grenda and Mabel made their way to the "back building", however Candy and Grenda both just sat down in the middle of a field, leant against a wide oak tree.

"Hey guys, where's the back building?" A bewildered Mabel asks.

"Oh, it burnt down three years ago." Candy tells Mabel.

"Won't we get in to trouble." Mabel questions.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." Grenda kindly reassures Mabel.

_Ok, so I know it's wrong to skip class, but Candy and Grenda are my friends and I don't want to blow that. I can't imagine having no friends would help my social status grow. I guess I'll never know what I missed in the first lesson of health class. Hopefully nothing too important._

"OMG! Look at Ariel Smith's gym clothes!" Grenda exclaimed, pointing towards the other side of the field to a tall girl with Magenta hair and with heavy teal eyeshadow wearing a low-cut pink vest which read "Gravity Falls sports team" which had been tied in a knot under her bust and tight indigo shorts which probably would have been considered underwear if any shorter.

"Ariel Smith?" Mabel repeated, recognising the girl they were pointing to, but not the distinctive name.

"Yeah, she's one of Pacifica Northwest's "followers"." Candy told Mabel.

"We call them "The Plastics" behind their backs." Grenda laughed, triggering her two friends to giggle as well.

"You see that little one? That's Lola Cassidy." Candy pointed to a shorter tanned girl with dark brunette curly hair held back by a blue headband. She was talking to someone on her tight-fitted pink tank top that hung over her pleated indigo skirt and stylish white ankle boots.

"And of course you know their "leader". The mean, gold digging brat: Pacifica Northwest!" Grenda pointed as Mabel watched her old rival, carried by four boys (clearly attracted to the sassy blonde girl) make her way to the field. Pacifica tossed her long blonde back to reveal her pink vest top and short purple skirt, fashionably accessorized with black boots studded with silver hearts and stars which came just above her ankles. Pacifica gave a purple glossy smile to her two friends and began gossiping with them both, whilst twisting her thick, blonde locks.

"The plastics!" Mabel angled her eyebrows, fixing her eyes on the three girls.

* * *

**Bam! My new fic :) Especially for you Alex, even though you will probably never read this :D Just to make some things clear, the parts in italic is Mabel's thoughts (voicing over) however the rest of the story is not narrated by her. Also, since this takes place in Fall (Autumn) the twins are both thirteen and entering the 8th grade :)**

**Review Please :D**


	2. Second day, lunch time

**The long awaited chapter of Mean girls of Gravity Falls :) What? You thought I forgot about this? No you fools! You couldn't be more wrong! Here's the chapter that really wasn't worth the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

With their first day at their new school complete and another one dawning, both Pines twins got ready for their next day whilst generally talking about it.

"So, Mabel, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty cool, Candy, Grenda and I just hung out." Mabel answers, not mentioning the fact they skipped class to spy on Pacifica and her friends. "What about you? Make any new friends?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, actually." Dipper replies, smiling. "In fact, I'm thinking about joining a club."

"What club?"

"Well, it's called Mathletes and we'd go to different states doing Maths tournaments and-" At this point Dipper had stopped talking due to Mabel rolling on the floor laughing at him. "Mabel? Mabel?!"

Mabel continued laughing "Ha ha! Oh gosh Dipper! I doubt that'll score you any popularity points!" Mabel then stopped to see the annoyed look on her brother's face. "But if you're making friends then that's...fine..."

_My second day seemed to go by quickly, most the lesson were boring so I day dreamed and thought back to my summer adventures with Dipper. Before I knew what was happening it was lunch time and as I queued up to get my lunch Candy and Grenda gave me some important advice._

"So, where you sit is super important. Everyone sits and their cliques." Candy began detailing.

"Yeah, the last thing you want to go do is sit on a table with the burn outs or the nerds." Grenda then paused and looked briefly at Candy. "Or you'll be labelled like that for ever!"

"Forever?" Mabel uncertainly repeated.

_Is Dipper going to get labelled as one of the uncool nerds, forever?_

"Well, we're gonna grab a table, you come sit with **us** once you've got your lunch, okay." Grenda said, her manly voice only making what she said sound more threatening.

"Yeah, sure." Mabel smiled as she carried on queuing until she got her lunch.

Now, with a tray full of lunch Mabel begins to make her way across the cafeteria but is stopped by a boy she would never of expected to see there, and even let out a small scream.

"Why, howdy Mabel! How are you on this fine day, my precious?" Gideon Gleeful giggled as he tried to get close to Mabel, only making her let out another small scream which surprisingly went unnoticed by most the students eating their lunches, apart from three girls that had front row seats to see this unfold, Pacifica, Lola and Ariel.

Finally Mabel brought herself to reply to the young villain in front of her. "Gideon?! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Gideon rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well Mabel, my beautiful treasure, all fondness aside, I would like to deliver a formal warning!"

"How did you get here?! You're not old enough to be in Middle school!" Mabel questioned.

"Mabel, y'all know me, I'm a bad boy! I don't follow the rules!" Gideon deviously smiled as he adjusted his tie and switch to a serious expression. "I've come to deliver a warning you can share with your dumb brother and disgusting Uncle! I'm back from jail and I will find a way to destroy your family and everything you care - "

"Ugh, shut up, Gideon! You're so annoying!" Gideon is interrupted by the voice of Pacifica Northwest, she then turns to Mabel. "Is he bothering you?"  
Mabel nods.

"Gideon, why are such a dirty little creep?! Don't you ever think you should just stop acting so desperate and pompous all your life and instead get a diet plan or at least got to the gym every week instead of harassing poor girls that **aren't** into you!" Pacifica continues to rant at the nine-year-old.

"Yeah, why did you call me last night?!" Pacifica's friend, Lola, adds in.

"I don't see why you dumb floozies have to get involved!" Gideon snaps back.

"Ugh, you wish!" Pacifica snorts. "Look, Mabel's not interested in you, you don't have any friends and last time I checked you were just a dumb fat kid, so you can go home and stuff your face with KFC now! Bye Gideon!"

After being verbally hurt by the blonde girl Gideon storms off, cursing the girl under his breath and Mabel goes to leave and join her friends, however is stopped by a manicured hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey Mabel! Why don't you sit down?" Pacifica offers, gesturing to an empty seat on her table. Mabel looks confused and to Candy and Grenda for guidance, the two also looking confused. "Seriously, Pines, sit down." Pacifica continues in an unusually sweet tone.

Considering the offer, Mabel looks uncertain at the table where the "plastics", as her friends had referred to them, Pacifica, Lola and Ariel sat. With a fake smile, Mabel joined them.

"So Mabel, why are you here? I thought you were going back to your real home after the summer." Pacifica asked.

"Well, my parents got a job in South Africa, for a year." Mabel began.

"What?"

"They got a promotion to work in Africa but Dipper and I couldn't come."

"Wait, what?"

"Well they were doing their job so well that they got a chance to do something even better-"

"Yeah, I know what a promotion is, I'm not an idiot!" Pacifica laughed. "So your parents just left you with your Great uncle? For a whole year?!"

"Yeah." Mabel shrugged.

"Shut up!" Pacifica laughed.

Mabel remained quiet an"d leaned back slightly.

"Shut up!" Pacifica said, more heartily.

"I...didn't say anything..." Mabel looked around.

"So this must be weird for you."

"No it's fine. Dipper and I are just fine." Mabel reassured the blonde.

"Dipper? Oh yeah, your twin." Pacifica remembered. "You two still uncovering strange little things in this town?"

"Not really but we-"

"Wait, if you and Dipper are twins, then how come you're a girl?" Pacifica's friend, Ariel, asked.

"Oh my god, Ariel! You can't just ask people why they're girls!" Pacifica's other friend, Lola scowled.

Pacifica sighed and rolled her eyes at her two friends."Could you give us a moment to talk for two seconds?"

Mabel then turned to meet Candy and Grenda's annoyed glances across the cafeteria. Pacifica, Lola and Ariel began whispering amongst themselves then turned back to Mabel.

"Ok, so we don't usually do this and it's actually quite a big deal." Pacifica began.

"We want you to come and have lunch with us, every day for the rest of the week." Lola continued.

"Oh but I-" Mabel tried to explain that she had already made a commitment to Candy and Grenda but was interrupted again.

"So it's settled, you're one of us now!" Pacifica smiles.

"Oh," Ariel remembered. "On Wednesdays, we wear pink!

* * *

**Well that was it, totally not worth 2 1/2 months, sorry :( Lol, Gideon got totally owned by 'Cifica there! And Mabel's been taken into the *cough* Plastics XD**

**Can I just say thanks to Thekawaiifan for Pacifica's friends names Ariel (blue dress) and Lola (red dress) :D Does anyone like the cover, I "made" it myself lol :D As well as a meme with the mean girls cliques (GF) which you can see on DeviantART if you haven't already :)**

**Review please :D**


End file.
